Happy New Year!
Hôm nay là Đêm Giao thừa, và Phineas và Ferb xây dựng Quả bóng Năm Mới đa chiều và thả nó xuống để ăn mừng. Tại Tòa Thị chính, Candace đi đến một bữa tiệc trưởng thành và hứa là sẽ không bắt hai em trai của mình nữa, nhưng không giữ được lời hứa và cố gắn bắt em trai cô trước khi đồng hồ đến nửa đêm. Trong lúc đó, Doofenshmirtz sử dụng Máy Thay đổi Lời hứa trên cái nơ của ông để khiến mọi người thay đổi lời hứa của mình là khiến ông trở thành nhà lãnh đạo của họ. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Hôm nay là Đêm Giao thừa, và Linda để Phineas và Ferb ở nhà bà Vivian Garcia-Shapiro khi bà đang trông tất cả bọn trẻ tối nay. Ở trên xe, Candace đang than phiền khi cô không muốn đển trễ bữa tiệc trưởng thành đầu tiên của cô. Sau khi chiếc xe được lái đi, Isabella không thể đợi được để có những niềm vui, và Vivian nói rằng họ sẽ thức đêm để xem Quả bóng Năm Mới được thả xuống, trong khi đó Buford đánh thức Baljeet đang ngủ trên khuỷu tay của cậu. Isabella nhắc Phineas rằng có một nghi thức truyền thống khác là hôn một ai đó đặc biệt vào lúc nửa đêm và hi vọng rằng cô sẽ được hôn, nhưng Phineas chẳng hiểu ra và nói rằng họ sẽ tạo ra một Quả bóng Năm Mới rồi thả nó xuống từ vũ trụ. Vivian nói rằng cậu có một sự sáng tạo tuyệt với. Isabella, thất vọng, nói rằng thế là chưa đủ. Vivian đi vào trong nhà để làm socola nóng và hỏi Perry đâu rồi. thumb|left|270px|Điệp viên P bực mình khi thấy Thiếu tá Monogram và Carl đang ở Aruba. Trong lúc đó, Perry đi vào trụ sở, thấy Thiếu tá Monogram đang mặc bộ áo khoác khi cả trụ sở bị đóng băng do thiết bị sưởi ấm bị hỏng và người sửa chữa đang có kì nghỉ ở Aruba. Ông nói với Perry rằng họ đang cùng chung hoàn cảnh với cậu cho đến khi một quả bóng trúng bức tường phía sau của ông tiết lộ rằng Monogram và Carl đang ở bãi biển nhiệt đới. Ông nhanh chóng thông báo cho Perry rằng Doofenshmirtz đang làm gì đó ở Tòa Thị chính và phải ngăn chặn bất kể việc đó là gì rồi sau đó cùng Carl ra lướt sóng. Perry bực mình rời đi. Ở sân sau, bọn trẻ đã hoàn thành việc tạo một Quả bóng Năm Mới khổng lồ. Sau đó, Irving, nhóm Fireside Girls và những đứa trẻ khác đến sân sau. Phineas cho họ xem bên trong của quả bóng, bao gồm tách trà trên mặt nước, phòng bóng bay, "giường của hàng ngàn áo choàng", một cầu trượt bất tận, và một phòng khiêu vũ. Irving sau đó đi vào máng trượt vô tận và không ra được. Tại Tập đoàn Xấu xa Doofenshmirtz, Norm cứ mãi nói "Chúc mừng Năm Mới!" đến nỗi Doofenshmrtz phải nhắc cậu là chưa đến nửa đêm. Perry đến và nhanh chóng bị bẫy vào một chai rượu táo và cậu là cái nắp chai. Doofenshmirtz trình bày rằng ông biết được một truyền thống của nước Mĩ là "Lời hứa Năm Mới" mà ông chưa hề biết đến khi ở Drusselstein, người ta không cho phép thay đổi mọi thứ. Khi ông đang sống ở nơi mà cho phép được thay đổi, ông tạo ra Máy Thay đổi Lời hứa có hình dạng một cái nơ và dự định là thay đổi lời hứa Năm Mới của mọi người để biến ông trở thành người lãnh đạo và tuân theo mọi mệnh lệnh của ông. Tại Tòa Thị chính, Linda và Lawrence không thể đợi để được nhảy trong bữa tiệc trong khi Candace và Stacy đều bảo nhau rằng họ là người lớn hết rồi. Candace nói rằng lời hứa của cô là cô sẽ không bắt Phineas và Ferb nữa, nhưng điều đó bắt đầu ám ảnh cô cho đến khi Stacy thức tỉnh cô lại. Jeremy và Coltrane đến và chào các cô gái. Trong lúc đó, Perry thoát ra khỏi cái chai bằng cách lắc cho đến khi nó phụt ra; Norm nói rằng rượu phụt ra thật là vui. Cùng lúc đó, Doofenshmirtz đến Tòa Thị chính và hỏi một người đàn ông là lời hứa của ông là gì, và sau đó nói với ông ta rằng "Đó là ông nghĩ thế thôi!" thumb|270px|Candace làm vỡ cái bàn khi đang nghĩ về Phineas và Ferb. Tại một cái bàn, Candace cứ nghĩ đến lời hứa của cô về Phineas và Ferb và nỗi ám ảnh của cô cứ quay lại. Cô căng thẳng quá mức khiến Stacy khuyên cô bình tĩnh lại, nói với cô rằng đó chỉ là nỗi nhớ tạm thời thôi. Ngay lúc Jeremy đến và hỏi cô về Lời hứa Năm Mới của cô, cô nhanh chóng đi vào phòng nghỉ và Jeremy nhận ra rằng cô ấy lại bắt đầu nữa rồi. Doofenshmirtz tiếp tục hỏi lời hứa của họ, và Perry đến. Doofenshmirtz nói với cậu rằng đây là bữa tiệc lịch sự, nên Perry rời đi và nhanh chóng quay trở lại với một bộ tuxedo. Trong lúc Perry đang đuổi theo Doofenshmirtz, Linda và Lawrence đang bàn luận về những người Ai Cập na và nữ lúc đó có trang điểm. Tại phòng nghỉ, Candace cố gắng không để mình bắt em trai, nhưng cô nghe tiếng của hai người đàn bà đang nói chuyện với nhau. Một người chỉ ra rằng người kia đang phá vỡ lời hứa là không ăn bánh kẹp vào nửa đêm, nhưng người kia khẳng định là chưa đến nửa đêm. Candace quyết định bắt bọn họ trước nửa đêm và chạy về nhà của bà Vivian. Phineas khởi động cho Quả bóng Năm Mới đi lên ngay lúc Candace đến, nhưng Irving nói là cậu đang tường thuật trực tiếp trên Internet để mọi người có thể thấy. Candace nói trên máy quay rằng c6 sẽ bắt được Phineas và Ferb, và chạy về Tòa Thị chính. Sau khi cô rời đi, Irving nói trên camera rằng cô ấy sẽ chẳng thể bắt được bọn họ và "Miền đất Internet" chẳng có thật. Tại Tòa Thị chính, Doofenshmirtz và Perry chạy vào phòng thay đồ và đánh nhau. Candace quay lại, mệt mỏi, và Jeremy cho cô một cốc rượu táo. Candace từ chối khi đây là cơ hội cuối để bắt em trai cô; Jeremy nhận ra rằng cô vẫn còn muốn bắt quả tang. Candace cắm điện thoại của cô vào màn hình lớn, cho xem Quả bóng Năm Mới khổng lồ, nhưng mọi người thấy thứ đó thật kì diệu. Trong khi Candace đang tìm mẹ Linda, một người đàn bà nói là nếu chúng là con trai của bà thì bà sẽ bắt quả tang bọn chúng; Candace đến nói với bà là nhận nuôi cô. Phineas kéo cần gạt để thả quả bóng xuống, khi đã gần nửa đêm. Tại phòng thay đồ, Doofenshmirtz bẫy Perry bằng một cái áo khoác trói tay và nghe được là còn một phút nữa là đến nửa đêm. Ông chuẩn bị Máy Thay đổi Lời hứa của ông và chạy lên sân khâu. Perry thoát ra được cái áo khoác trói tay và lấy một cái ghế, chuẩn bị tiến đến Doofenshmirtz. Tuy nhiên, Perry để cái ghế trên sân khấu và ngồi xuống, để Doofenshmirtz thực hiện kế hoạch. Khi mọi người đang chuẩn bị đếm ngược, Candace đang kiếm Linda nhưng thấy được là bà và Lawrence đang chuẩn bị hôn ở sân trong. Cùng lúc đó, bọn trẻ đang đếm khi quả bóng năm mới chuẩn bị hạ xuống, và người đàn bà trong phòng nghỉ đang cố ăn hết bánh kẹp của bà. Đã nửa đêm, ngay lúc mà Doofenshmirtz kích hoạt Máy Thay đổi Lời hứa vào đám đông, ông hỏi lời hứa của bọn họ là gì; tất cả bọn họ trả lời là đi theo ông và nói là Doofenshmirtz là lãnh đạo mới của bọn họ. Doofenshmirtz rất vui mừng khi kế hoạch của ông đã thành công, nhạo báng Perry trước khi yêu cầu mọi người theo ông để chiếm lấy Tòa Thị chính; tuy nhiên, không một ai đi theo ông. Ông sau đó hỏi họ rằng tại sao họ lại không làm theo lời hứa, nhưng một người đàn ông nói với ông là không ai có thể giữ được Lời hứa Năm Mới cả. Doofenshmirtz sau đó nhận ra rằng Perry đã biết được chuyện này sẽ xảy ra ngay cả khi họ đánh nhau. Perry sau đó tặng ông một âm thanh vui vẻ của Norm và họ đều vui vẻ tham dự bữa tiệc. thumb|left|270px|Hi vọng chị Candace thấy được pháo hoa. Mọi người sau đó nhảy múa ăn mừng Năm Mới, cả ở Tòa Thị chính và tại quả bóng của Phineas và Ferb. Sau khi bọn trẻ đi ra, Ferb phóng Qủa bóng Năm Mới lên vũ trụ, khiến nó nổ thành pháo hoa. Candace và Jeremy đứng ở lan can nơi Candace nói với cậu là cô không thể giữ lời hứa của mình. Jeremy nói với cô là không sao khi cậu vẫn thích cô như lúc bây giờ. Họ đều chúc mừng năm mới cho nhau và hôn. Bài hát *"Quirky Worky Song" *"Kronk for Hire" (nhạc nền) *"Happy New Year" Phần hậu kết Lời hát thứ hai của bài hát "Happy New Year", cùng với Norm nói "Chúc mừng Năm Mới!" và hôn máy điều hòa. Thư viện ảnh |350px}} "Thường nhật" "Quá nhỏ tuổi để..." Không. Lời thoại của Ferb Cậu cũng được thấy là đang đếm ngược cùng với những người khác. "What'cha doin'?" Không. "Tớ biết mình sẽ làm gì hôm nay." "Này, Perry đâu rồi?" "Ồ, cậu đây rồi, Perry" Không. Lối vào trụ sở của Perry Perry nhấc một cái nắp bị đóng băng và đi vào trụ sở. Nhạc chuông xấu xa Tập đoàn Xấu xa Doofenshmirtz! Hiểu nhầm Doofenshmirtz là dược sĩ Lời thoại đáng nhớ Perry! |'Doofenshmirtz': Thú mỏ vịt Perry? Ngươi không thể vào đây; đây là tiệc lịch sự mà. (Perry đóng cửa lại, rồi sau đó lại bước vào với một cái áo tuxedo) | Lại là Perry! |''Perry kêu'' |'Doofenshmirtz': Thực ra thì, nó chưa đề cập chi tiết đến quần ở đây, nên chắc là cậu có thể vào.}} Thông tin cơ sở *Tập phim này có bối cảnh là vào Năm Mới. *Ông bà nội Clyde và Betty Jo, và ông bà ngoại Reginald và Winifred xuất hiện ngắn. *Một điều được thể hiện là Gretchen và Irving, đang có những khoảnh khắc lãng mạn, cùng với Katie và một cậu bé không tên được thấy ở phía sau lúc Baljeet và Ginger đang nhảy. Thông tin phát hành Công chiếu toàn cầu *14 tháng 12, 2012 (Kênh Gia đình, Canada) *27 tháng 12, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) *30 tháng 12, 2012 (Disney Channel Bra-xin và Mĩ Latinh) *9 tháng 2, 2013 (Disney Channel Đài Loan và Hồng Kông) *20 tháng 4, 2013 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *27 tháng 9, 2013 (Disney XD Đức) *29 tháng 9, 2013 (Disney Channel Hun-ga-ri) *23 tháng 12, 2013 (Disney XD Ý) *24 tháng 12, 2013 (Disney XD Mĩ Latinh) *29 tháng 12, 2013 (Disney XD Tây Ban Nha) *31 tháng 12, 2013 (Disney Channel Úc và Châu Á | Disney XD Vương quốc Anh) *4 tháng 1, 2014 (Disney XD Ba Lan) *24 tháng 8, 2014 (RCTI In-đô-nê-xi-a) *2 tháng 12, 2014 (Disney Channel Vương quốc Anh và Ireland) Lỗi Nối tiếp *Lò sưởi vẫn bị hỏng được thấy từ tập "For Your Ice Only". *Doofenshmirtz được coi là dược sĩ ("Run Away Runway", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Brain Drain", "Road Trip", ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Skiddley Whiffers", "Bullseye!", "Lotsa Latkes", "What'd I Miss?"). *Candace không thể kiềm chế cơn bắt quả tang. ("Hip Hip Parade", "Robot Rodeo", "The Great Indoors", "Perry The Actorpus") *Việc Perry không mặc quần được nhắc đến lần nữa. *Jeremy nói với Candace là cậu thích cô theo cách của chính cô. ("My Fair Goalie") *Mặc dù tập này có thể xem là đặt bối cảnh sau mùa hè, một cảnh phim trong tập này được thấy trong khoảnh khắc "Phinabella" và trong bài hát cuối cùng của tập "Last Day of Summer". Ám chỉ Diễn viên * Vincent Martella vai Phineas * Ashley Tisdale vai Candace * Thomas Sangster vai Ferb * Caroline Rhea vai Mẹ * Richard O'Brien vai Bố * Dan Povenmire vai Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz, Diễn viên bổ sung * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Thiếu tá Monogram, Giọng bình luận của Isabella , Diễn viên bổ sung * Tyler Mann vai Carl * John Viener vai Norm * Dee Bradley Baker vai Perry, Diễn viên bổ sung * Maulik Pancholy vai Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor vai Buford, Diễn viên bổ sung * Kelly Hu vai Stacy, Diễn viên bổ sung * Mitchell Musso vai Jeremy * Alyson Stoner vai Isabella, Diễn viên bổ sung * Jack McBrayer vai Irving * Eileen Galindo vai Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, Diễn viên bổ sung * Luc Robitaille vai Chính ông Diễn viên bổ sung: Grey DeLisle, Michaela Zee, Todd Stashwick, Robert F. Hughes en:Happy New Year! de:Die Neujahrsweltraumkugel es:¡Feliz Año Nuevo! pt:Feliz Ano Novo pl:Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! pt-br:Feliz Ano Novo! Thể_loại:Phineas Flynn Thể_loại:Ferb Fletcher Thể_loại:Candace Flynn Thể_loại:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Thể_loại:Fireside Girls Thể_loại:Baljeet Tjinder Thể_loại:Buford Van Stomm Thể_loại:Thú mỏ vịt Perry Thể_loại:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Thể_loại:Jeremy Johnson Thể_loại:Irving Du Bois Thể_loại:Norm Thể_loại:H Thể_loại:Tập phim ở thời điểm khác Thể_loại:Tập phim chủ để kì nghỉ Thể_loại:A đến Z